Our Ending
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in a position where they HAVE to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. And Castiel is going to be punished for destroying Heaven. The archangels tell them that it doesn't matter who wins though... they HAVE to reward them, and can't say no to their request. Seems they have a loophole... Contains Samifer, oneshot.


Title: Our Ending

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Slight Samifer

"Aw, c'mon! Not _again_! Where are we, even?!" Dean yelled. He and Sam were both in, what looked like, a regular-sized prison cell.

"This doesn't seem to be a regular prison, Dean. And look up… those are sigils to keep everything out. Even angels." Sam pointed out.

"Then who could have got us? I'm glad it's not angels. I'm _sick_ of them." Dean crossed his arms.

"Even me?" Castiel asked from outside the cell, startling the two humans before he was tossed inside. Sam noticed that the angel proofing within the cell disappeared for a moment so that the angel could be put in, and then it returned to bind his powers.

"Cas! Are you alright?" Dean asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine. I feel weak, but I'm fine." Cas answered.

"Who's behind this?" Sam asked.

"Angels." Dean groaned in reply. "And I'm not sure of what we've done. Maybe they're angry for us avoiding the apocalypse. That, and… the destruction of Heaven warrant's my arrest. I'm not sure who would do this, though."

"That sounds about right." Dean said.

"What'll they do to us? Dying isn't the least of our worries, even if we don't pop back up this time." Sam said.

"They could torture you and never let you die." Cas said.

"Oh… so Heaven and Hell are just like politics? Choose the lesser of two evils, and hope for the best?" Dean asked, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry to say so, but that seems to be the case." The angel said. Suddenly, someone shouted as he was tossed into the cell. It was another angel, one that was very surprising to see.

"Lucifer!?" Sam said. Lucifer pulled himself up slowly, groaning in pain.

"I just broke out of the cage, and I get captured by angels. Seeing as you guys are captured, too, I'm guessing that this isn't your fault." Lucifer said. He walked over to Sam, and sat down next to him. The younger Winchester didn't even bother to move. "Sam, I need to know that truth. When your soul was returned by Death, did Michael send part of himself with you? He told me that you were seeing things and unable to sleep, and that it was his doing. He said, that by making it look like me, you'd never trust me ever again. Did he hurt you?" Dean was surprised to hear the worry in the fallen angel's voice.

"Yeah, he did. I saw you, but it wasn't you. Cas took the memories and hallucinations away from me, and then, when my head was cleared, when memories started to come back, I realized that you did nothing but protect me while I was down there."

"So, you trust me, then?" there was a faint smile forming on Lucifer's lips.

"Yeah, I trust you." Sam smiled back.

"…_Hello_?" Dean said. Clearly, he had been trying to get their attention for a while.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Sam, when were you planning on telling me that your memories of the cage came back to you?"

"I didn't see any problems with them, so I didn't think I needed to."

"The real question is, why would they bring all of us here? This is easier to get out of than the cage. It just needs some tweaking, is all." Lucifer said.

"I think I know." Castiel said, looking at the door to their cell. Michael didn't put up a fight as he was pushed in. Inwardly, both Sam and Lucifer panicked.

"Hello, Lucifer." Michael said coldly. The younger angel didn't reply. "I assume you're confused as to why we're here?"

"And _you_ know better?" Lucifer asked.

"I do. I was told because I'll go along with it. _You_ just want to disobey again." Michael said. Sam nonchalantly grabbed Lucifer's hand and held it, hoping to calm him. It helped.

"So, someone's trying to start the apocalypse again?" Lucifer asked.

"Dad put us here. This is how it all ends. We have to fight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not this again!" Dean said.

"I'm sure of why I'm here, then. I'm here because of the destruction in Heaven." Castiel said.

"That is correct." Michael said.

"It's just a bigger battleground this time." Everyone looked at Sam. "In the cage, we all fought the entire time. It's just a bigger battle ground on Earth."

"Sam, what are you saying?" Dean asked, starting to worry.

"Dean," Sam looked him in the eyes. "Let's do it right this time."

"_What_?!"

"Clearly, Michael still wants you, which is why you're here. In the cage, I let Lucifer back in several times to protect us. It won't be that bad."

"How 'bout we leave Dean out of this? Michael's cruel, unlike me. He'll never let Dean have his body back. We _could_ just commit suicide and get out of this mess—" Lucifer suggested.

"We'll only bring you back. Even you, Lucifer. You can't get out of this."

"Sam, it'll be worse this time, I promise you that. With Michael in his true vessel, the battle will be much harder. In the cage, both of our powers were halved. On Earth, our powers are at full capacity in our true vessels. The world _will __**end**_ this time." Lucifer said. Sam stood up.

"Then, let it end! Ever since I remembered your kindness towards me, I knew where I'd be going when I died. I'll be right back in Hell whether I say yes or not, because not only do I sympathize with you… I…" Sam paused. He looked away from everyone. "Do I even need to say it?" Lucifer felt his heart flutter.

_I love you too, Sammy._ Lucifer sent the thought to Sam's mind. Sam blushed, and thought the same back to his angel.

"When everyone dies, all the suffering will end. People will go to Heaven or Hell, one of the two." Michael said.

"Heaven did look like it was treating our friends well…" Dean admitted.

"Dean, don't side with him!" Sam said.

"Hey, I thought you _wanted_ to say yes!" Dean replied. "But, wait…" he looked at Castiel, who's blue eyes met his the second he looked at him. "What happens to Cas in all of this? I won't let him die! I won't let him suffer!"

"If you say yes to me, I can make any of your wishes come true. I literally cannot say no to you, as you deserve all the rewards in the world if you say yes for me. Same goes for Lucifer with Sam." Michael said. "Please, Dean. It's time to end this."

"Let's just get it over with, Dean. It'll be okay, alright?" Sam said reassuringly.

_I have a plan._ Sam thought. Lucifer heard it.

_Like what?_

_A surprise. It'll be nothing but good for all of us._

"Before we do this, I want to tell my brother why we'll all be fine. And neither of you are aloud to listen in, okay?" Sam said.

"I won't listen." Lucifer said.

"I can't listen if Dean says I can't." Michael confessed.

"You can't listen." Dean said. Sam and Dean walked over to the far corner of the cell. Sam told him his plan. Dean was surprised. Michael and Lucifer _had_ to go through with it, so it was perfect.

"We get our rewards whether we live or die, right? Just as long as the fight ends first?" Dean asked Michael,

"Yes." The oldest angel replied.

"Anything goes. Anything you two want. Everyone's just tired, and wants it to end. Even _I'm_ getting ready to do this, now." Lucifer admitted.

After a moment of silence Sam and Dean hugged for a moment. They pulled away from each other and Sam said,

"See you on the other side."

"Yeah… you two."

Yes.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Several years of fighting later, Michael, Lucifer, Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked down from Heaven's gates at the destroyed Earth.

"Wow… I don't even know what happened." Dean said, slightly amused.

"Who won?" Sam asked.

"I did." Both Lucifer and Michael said. The brothers then looked at each other irritably.

"I understand, now. You both wished that we could all leave in Heaven together, no longer suffering or being punished for our past transgressions." Castiel said. He then smiled. "Who knew that the end would be good for all of us…"

"I can see why you refused to tell us what your wishes were before the fight. You didn't want us to search for a loophole before the end of the fight." Michael said.

"I'm fine with this." Lucifer said.

"Yeah, but I'm not. But now, this is the perfect Heaven. Nobody can ever be kicked out of here or punished ever again. Our dead brothers and sisters are here, too. Dad might even be here." Michael said.

"Hey!" Anna called out. She was smiling widely. Beside her was Gabriel on the left, and Balthazar to her right. Lucifer's eyes widened. He ran to his baby brother and embraced him.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Lucifer said. Gabriel was just as happy as he was. They were nearly in tears.

"So glad it's over. I never thought I'd see _anything_ ever again!" Gabriel said.

"Should we tell them?" Balthazar asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sammy! Dean-O! C'mon! you're family's here!" Gabriel called out, waving at them. Sam and Dean couldn't believe it. Without any hesitation, they ran in to find them. Michael watched them go. He didn't think he could accept this right now, but there was a newfound peace, and a beautiful beginning starting here.

"To think that anyone, even my baby brother, could get redemption and return here." Michael thought aloud. Slowly he smiled the tiniest bit. He supposed he could eventually get used to this. He walked in behind them, and the gates closed on the world they had abandoned.

**END**

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Now, THIS is how the series should end! Everyone happy and with their loved ones. I love how this turned out, don't you? It's the perfect ending! Also, the angels aren't seen in Heaven in their true forms (because we don't know what they REALLY look like). They're seeing them in the last vessels that took that aren't them. Lucifer in Nick, Michael in Adam… and the real Nick and Adam are dead and in Heaven somewhere, happy to never see Lucifer or Michael ever again.**


End file.
